Light Novel
Shen Yin Wang Zuo - 神印王座 (Divine Throne) is a Light Novel written by Tang Jia San Shao. It contains 800 Chapters in total, with each chapter subdivided into parts. The chapters posted here are translated from Chinese to English by Totokkk. Act 01 - Scion of Light Chapter 01 - Squire Knight Examination Chapter 02 - Mysterious New Instructor Chapter 03 - A Teacher who comes from Hell? Chapter 04 - Standard Knight Examination Chapter 05 - Knights’ Sacred Mountain Chapter 06 - Sacred Awakening, Scion of Light Chapter 07 - Divine Throne of Doom and Slaughter Act 02 - Asura Ye’s Disciple Chapter 08 - Saint Spiritual Stove Chapter 09 - Radiant Shield Chapter 10 - Asura Ye Chapter 11 - Knights’ Sacred Mountain Chapter 12 - Starlight Unicorn Chapter 13 - Long Hao Chen’s Companion Mount Chapter 14 - Evolution Act 03 - Long Sets Sail Chapter 15 - Entrance Examination And Equipment Chapter 16 - Long Rises and Sets Sails Chapter 17 - Dark Green Dual Bladed Demon Chapter 18 - Demon Hunt’s Secrets Chapter 19 - The Mysterious Stone Ball Chapter 20 - Violent Priest Chapter 21 - Fight Starts Act 04 - Demon Hunt Competition’s Qualifiers Chapter 22 - Cai’er, the Blind Girl Chapter 23 - An Alarming Sword Chapter 24 - Possibility of Evolution for the Spiritual Stove Chapter 25 - Retribution Knight Long Hao Chen Chapter 26 - Actually, I am very ugly Chapter 27 - Clash of Retribution Knights Chapter 28 - Cai’er’s Wrath Chapter 29 - Saint Daughter of Samsara Chapter 30 - Evolve, Saint Spiritual Stove! Chapter 31 - Entering the Main Stage Chapter 32 - Abnormal Combats Chapter 33 - Hao Yue’s Evolution: Third Head! Chapter 34 - Three-Headed Hao Yue Chapter 35 - Hao Yue Enters The Battle Chapter 36 - So Strong Cai’er Chapter 37 - Gigantic Divine Soul Shield Chapter 38 - Innate Talent Sharing! Chapter 39 - Lan Yu, Hibiscus of Light Chapter 40 - 16 Finalists In The Place Chapter 41 - Tyrannical Beyond Compare, Assassin Queen Chapter 42 - To Fight for Cai’er’s Sake! Chapter 43 - For The Glory of Knights Chapter 44 - Battle Transcending the Heavens Chapter 45 - Decisive Battle Against Yang Wenzhao Chapter 46 - This Is The Hug You Owe Me Chapter 47 - Long Haochen’s Demon Hunt Squad Chapter 48 - Challenging a powerhouse of the seventh step Chapter 49 - Team Chapter50 - Mythril Foundation Armor Chapter51 - 'Knight and Assassin Forming a Single Entity Chapter 52 - My Idiot! Chapter 53 - ‘Night Battle’ in the Mountain Pass Chapter 54 - A Beginning of Tacit Understanding Chapter 55 - Contribution Points Equally Divided? Chapter 56 - Angel Vanguard Chapter 57 - Three Grand Demon Gods Chapter 58 - Sheng Lingxin Ignited Chapter 60 - Spiritual Stove of Return to Childhood Chapter 62 - Raise Flowers Into Trees Chapter 61 - The Bloodthirsty Beta Demon and The Mysterious Case Chapter 62 - Mergence! Blood Pact Fusion Chapter 63 - The Light Elemental Spiritual Stove and The Little Pig: Chapter 64 - Mythic Mirror Image Treasure Pig